Pallets literally form the base on which most fresh produce is delivered to the consumer. Over the years, the 40-inch wide, by 48-inch long pallet has evolved as the unofficial standard size. Depending on the size of the produce package, each pallet includes from 20 to 100 individual boxes or bins of produce. Pallets with stacked boxes or bins of produce are stored within produce pallet racks, which typically accommodate multiple adjacent bays of pallets with each bay being two pallets deep and two or more pallets high. The typical pallet rack includes a number of uprights forming a frame having crossbars for additional support. The space between the uprights define the bays and horizontal beams define multiple levels for pallet placement. Forklifts are used to store and retrieve the pallets.
If bacteria are allowed to breed, either on the produce or in an area where the produce will be stored, the risk of foodborne illness occurring greatly increases. When the bacteria are transferred from one source to another, cross-contamination occurs and the risk of foodborne illness is further increased. With fresh produce, such as fruits and vegetables being stored in stacked containers in warehouses, cross-contamination is of particular concern. In the previously described stacked storage situations, cross-contamination can easily happen if water or other debris from produce drips onto produce of the same or different type stored below.